Assistant Elena
by StarlightCelyse
Summary: Elena Gilbert has battled through impossible odds to score an apprenticeship with Salvatore and Associates – the new rising star of the legal scene. Unfortunately her new boss has it in for her, sending her on pointless assignments. Then she meets Damon Salvatore, founder of the business, and he turns her world upside down. How will the mysterious and enigmatic Damon affect her?


**AN: The Vampire Diaries characters all belong to LJ Smith and the CW. I'm just borrowing them for my own naughty purposes. This story is copywritten from © 2018-2025. No part of the story may be reproduced anywhere without my permission. This is an AU, AH, all human steamy office romance one shot. If sexual content bothers you please skip this story. If you are staying then I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Elena Gilbert shielded her hazel-green eyes from the sun as she stepped out into the warm summer morning beneath Salvatore and Associates from the cab. She eyeballed herself for a moment to examine her outfit, she had to look posh. A casual grey suit-jacket covering a white short-sleeved collared shirt and smart black trousers. She'd just luckily landed this job fresh out of school which was just as well because the application process was so brutal that she almost failed her final quarter. The competition had been brutal and her full academic and personal history were heavily scrutinized.

They drilled her about everything from the time she failed a major exam following her little brother's kidney stone (which she'd corrected) or the time she threw her roommate's phone out the window as being a sign of uncooperative behavior (she wouldn't stop playing that damn song off of Youtube, after the fortieth listen it stopped being unnerving and started inducing a panic attack).

She successfully navigated the environment and now stood tall as one of the many apprentices of the firm. If only the story had a happy ending – ever since she was hired, her boss Katherine seemed to have it out for her. She would often demand Elena perform ceaseless, pointless tasks and busywork. Without giving her a chance to shine, she'd never get anywhere within the firm. The elevator dinging shook her out of her thoughts, she felt her gut tighten and she walked into the office, _all smiles_.

Instantly, Katherine's voice rang out, so crushingly Elena was sure her gently-tossed brunette hair had frizzed from the onset of panic. "Oh, good, you're here. I need you to do something."

"Good morning Katherine," Elena managed a small smile. "What'd you need?"

"I need you to photocopy these forms' Katherine reached out and gave her a small manila folder.

"Sure, no problem…" Elena paused, opening the folder. "Wait, these forms are for last month, our backdated contract sign-ins."

"Right! That's why after you photocopy these you need to shred them…three times over" Katherine's smile was as insincere as her voice.

"Can't we just throw them out?" Elena looked confused. "This is a waste of paper"

"Oh, hmm, yeah, sorry, no can do," she feigned sympathy. "Budget requires that the copies be made, and that unused copies be run through the shredder three times. If we don't use them they cut our budget in the future."

"But we didn't use them!" Elena exclaimed, shocked at such absurd waste.

"Mm-hmm!" Katherine smiled gleefully. "Which is why you have to go, rip-rip, chop-chop, we're counting on you Elena."

Elena sighed, defeated and took the forms towards the copy machine. "Sure thing, Katherine"

"Don't forget three times~" the voice sang behind her. "That means you'll have to feed each one through by itself to be sure"

Elena fought the urge to groan loudly, failed, but was luckily already through the nearby doorway and down the hall. She also failed to repress her frustrated shriek or any of the jumping up and down and punching the air that transpired once she realized nobody could hear her.

Determined she pushed forward and down another hall, taking quick steps and grumbling to herself, so naturally she was totally unaware of the impending collision. One second everything was hallways and anger, the next minute she was on her butt, dazed and in a mix of pain and impotent rage.

A laugh and a nearby voice, "Are you okay there?"

She looked over and blinked, sitting across from her was Damon Salvatore, the _founder_ of the firm.

She'd just bashed into the _founder_ , as a mere errand-girl, she was talking to the king! He got to his feet and offered a hand, shaking she took it but then snapped out of her reverie and rocketed to her feet on her own and seemed to pull his wrist a little as if to make up for not pulling _him_ to his feet. "Sir! I am _so_ very sorry sir. Did I spill your coffee? Are you okay?"

"Relax, relax." He smiled, wiggling free of her grip and clapping her on the shoulders gently. "I'm okay, are you?"

"I-I'm fine" she paused.

"You didn't sound fine a minute ago…" he smiled and got closer to her, his brilliant icy-blue eyes capturing her and freezing her in place.

"I was just frustrated…" she looked at him.

"About what?"

"Work…"

"What about it?" He smiled.

"My boss Katherine…" she gave a short sigh.

"What'd she do?"

"She wants me to copy these forms but they're unusable."

"That's wasteful, why are you doing that?" he smiled down at her almost the way a parent smiles at their child when they ask why a child is knowingly doing something stupid.

"That's what I said…"

"Then you think she's trying to oust you?"

"…Yes" Elena whispered. Finally admitting, she knew that Katherine was trying to ruin her.

"And now you've met me." He smiled. "Someone above Katherine who can help you, how _lucky_ for you."

"Lucky, sir?" Elena regained some of her composure and backed away a bit.

"Come with me to my office." He smiled, and began to walk away. Hesitatingly, Elena followed.

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, frightened and confused thoughts – not only did the boss not seem angry at her, he actually appeared to have been _flirting_ with her. He was a beautiful man in many ways, dashing messy hair and a boyish grin. The bad boy but pretty. They arrived quickly at Damon's office, she stepped inside after him and he closed and locked the door, then pulled the blinds to darken the room.

"So here we are" Elena looked around nervously.

"That's right, alone in the boss' office with nobody else around." He smiled knowingly. "I wonder what will happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why ask what you already know?"

"Checking my work" she slowly smiled, her natural quick wit beginning to return.

"Making sure I'm not here to fire you before you relax. So very career-minded, I like that" Damon grinned.

"If you were I imagine my invitation would have been much ruder"

"Then you understand."

"That this is about more than just our chance meeting?"

"You're here to ask me something, aren't you?"

He smiled devilishly and raised a finger "Ah, but what?"

"You're flirting"

"And if I am?"

"Supposing I take it positively, instead of shopping around for an attorney?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Why ask what you already know?"

He wrapped his long arms around her slender body, embracing her quickly and locking lips with her before she could protest. The heat and passion of the display overwhelming Elena's mind momentarily as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore deeper. Lips pressed together, warm moist heat rose between their faces as they allowed passion to carry them away. As he broke from her he smiled again, "a beautifully witty mind, and a wild heart too."

"Like I would say no to the founder of the company?" She looked over at him. "Especially one as attractive as yourself?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both" She smiled "I'd love you for both."

"Then we have an agreement, a partnership?"

"I date you…"

"…and I'll keep you out of harm's way"

"Is this just an office romance, or are you interested?"

"Both" He grinned again and kissed her lips.

"Then we have an agreement" she kissed him back, tasting his desires again.

"I'd be glad to play your games, sir" She smirked fiendishly.

"Then that office right next to mine? Go move your things in there, I think it's time you earned a promotion."

Elena's jaw dropped open at how instantly he'd leveled the playing field. "Sir, th-thank you"

"There's that bashful side I saw earlier, I like drawing that out of you. Teasing it." Damon hummed.

Elena twitched gently, blushing furiously "Sir!"

"You should go back to your cubicle now" He smiled coyly, suddenly turning around and excusing himself. _Maybe there's eyes on us_ she thought.

As she left, a sudden thought occurred to her. "Sir!"

"Yes?"

"You don't even know my name" she looked at him strangely.

"I didn't need to" He smiled back lustfully.

"It's Elena! Uh, Gil-Gilbert"

He smirked playfully "The new girl"

 _Does he do this with all the new girls?_ She wondered idly.

"No, I don't do this with all the new girls" He intercepted her thoughts. _Holy shit_ _he's scary_. "I'll see you later, _Elena_ "

 _Code red, has rendered a fatal exception and has to terminate now_

She didn't have a lot yet to decorate, Katherine had "accidentally" given her cubicle to the guy who telecommutes four out of five days, _regressive company bullshit_ she growled to herself. Now she had a cubicle to be alone in; could have a bit more privacy, maybe get some work done for the firm besides following some asinine rule. _I'm beginning to_ f _igure out Katherine's game_. Stepping into her cubicle she found – amongst other amenities- the cubicle 'door' had a privacy curtain installed. She could shut the world out – sorta. She idly touched the top of the plant on her desk, _real_ she thought, not fake plastic. A nice computer, a comfortable workstation… easily managed area to sort tasks? A small mini fridge, microwave, and cooking pad along one wall with a sink. It was less a cubicle and more like a _reaaallly_ tiny apartment. She set down her briefcase and looked around, still in awe. Turning on the computer she saw a server message, logged to appear only on her screen, _for her_.

 _Hey Elena, Break's coming up soon, how about a little fun?_

She stared at it, wondering how to reply. "Why not?" she intoned out loud

 _Turn Around_

She jumped as Damon appeared behind her drawing the curtain closed. "Hello" He smirked, teasingly driving her nuts with that childish look.

"Oh you _would_ be the kind who liked to make people jump!" She cried out, more emotionally than she meant to, still a smile on her face.

"The reaction? _Price-less_ " He kissed her quickly, pushing her against the wall, kissing her passionately. She wasn't prepared for such a display of erotica and found herself quickly lost in his overpoweringly strong arms. He teased her lips, her taste buds, everything was alight and electrified with him. His strong tongue danced with hers, flavors dancing exotically between their mouths. Hers vaguely of spearmint toothpaste, his of mocha coffee tones. Twisting together to form a warm sinuous flavor.

Pulling away left her breathless, how was _that_ possible? Seemed counter-intuitive. Seems like kissing should leave her breathless, that's how it was supposed to be. In that moment logic and reason flew out the window and Elena Gilbert was convinced that she required Damon's kisses to breathe. In the next instant her lips were around his again, bathing their mouths in a passionate flavorful dance. Her arms found his shoulders instantly, more into this than she expected. She kissed him again and again and again, addicted to the feeling. Damon finally pushed her away gently, she stared at him with doleful eyes. He smiled devilishly, "Break's almost over, Gilbert. Don't want to get _too_ relaxed or you'll fall asleep in here."

She was pulled instantly out of her reverie "Oh wow, I have…no idea what just… wow" she managed.

"Focus, Elena" He smiled and shook her gently.

"Damon… right, what's my, first assignment?" She asked, her mind slowly returning from fantasy-land back down to the hellish work mode.

"Oh you'll see, just take some time to enjoy your office. _You've earned it_ " He smiled. Suddenly, Elena became fully aware of all the twisted possibilities that Damon's way offered, if she'd follow along. With a quick peck, he was out of the office, slipping the privacy curtain open just enough to slip through.

She looked around in confusion at what she was supposed to do

 _Have fun with everything_

 _Goddamn his mind-reading_.

She had to laugh at herself as she sat in the chair and spun around a few times childishly. Tapping her fingers on her desk idly, she ran through research topics that piqued her interest. Things she would have liked to discuss with Katherine if she wasn't being such a haughty bitch. Ideas that could help her go places, of course she could go everywhere with Damon Salvatore. As addicted to him as she already was, she needed her mind clear for work. He gave her a leg up for…whatever reason, he liked her hair, or her intellect, or her charm, or her not-insignificant cleavage. She needed to not waste that opportunity. Still, more and more she found herself lost in fantasy.

Meanwhile, in that tiny place in the back of her head, the erotic, pretty, yummy boy was dancing in and out. Unashamedly inviting her to join in the fun, and she could only resist the desire to drift into fantasy for so long. She'd just saved her latest foray into work when the message popped up.

 _Turn me on_

"How?" she asked in semi-shock.

 _I'm sorry, that was a double entendre, turn the camera on, and press the button_

"That was…unexpect-… wait, _camera_?"

 _Turn the camera on, Elena_

"Okay" she grumbled and activated the webcam on the new computer.

 _Good girl. Now, your assignment is to pleasure yourself for me_

"Right here?" she asked, a bit shocked.

 _Right here, Elena_. _Play with yourself, I think you'll find the necessary tools in the desk_

 _Oh please tell me there's not a vibrator in my desk_ , she thought as she opened the drawer. _No dice_ … nestled down where it wasn't obvious was a distinctive silver vibrator.

"There's a vibrator in my desk…" was all she thought to say

 _Use it, while I watch_

"Sir I-"she began. She had never done _anything_ like that before, especially in front of people.

 _While I touch myself_ Elena blushed and seemingly without thinking grabbed the vibrator from the drawer and stared at it in semi-awe. Was she really about to do this? This crazy morning just kept getting crazier and she idly wondered if she'd suffered some kind of horrifying brain trauma at some point. Maybe Damon wasn't Damon and whoever she'd ran into in the hall accidentally jammed a compass deep into her brain. But this had to be real, they'd made out and the feelings she'd experienced were too real to be a dream. She shook a bit while she stared at the device, a twisted mix of nerves, excitement, and arousal. She remembered again the way he tasted in her mouth, licking her lips at the memory, she gently rose and slipped out of her jacket.

 _Take it off_ _ **slowly**_

She obeyed his words as if he had spoken them directly into her ear. She blushed again and gently, provocatively slipped out of her jacket, to reveal her slender arms and radiant neckline. Slowly her hands peeled away at the white shirt's many buttons, slowly revealing her chest and lithe tummy to the world. Deciding Damon would have to work at it a bit more before he got to see breast, she left the bra on – and it's always kinkier to leave a few things on. Her thumbs notched against her waist and her jeans as her legs worked her feet to remove her shoes. Material slipped downwards almost effortlessly, revealing her pretty white legs. Her body was warm, smooth and perfectly soft to the touch. Blushing more, Elena attempted to move about more provocatively before Damon.

 _Easy now, before you break something_. _Wouldn't want such a perfect body marred like this, would you?_

Saying nothing, Elena quickly stopped playing around, and gripped the edges of her panties, slipping out of them quietly and slowly, finally revealing the prize – her delicate but perfect love tunnel. She smiled coyly at the camera –and Damon- and took the vibrator teasingly. She turned it on and it began to numb her fingers. Her playful side rising some more, she slid the vibrator over one arm, then the other, enjoying the twisted massage. She slipped it around her shoulders, and over her tummy. Then she brought it up and teasingly, suggestively, brought it closer to her breasts. She gave a coy, innocent "I know nothing" smile and slipped it lower again, making gentle circles towards her exposed groin. Her teased sex had already engorged slightly, waiting for her to go to town on herself. She blushed furiously, and took a sharp intake of breath before sliding the vibrator into her moist, wet, ready passage.

A small explosion went off inside Elena's mind as she felt the sudden rush of pleasure and overwhelming warmth from the now-magical toy. Like a switch was thrown she became instantly hornier and more pleasured. She quickly drove the toy deeper into her depths, a smile across her face as the vibrating head dug deeper, stimulating and pleasuring every fiber of her flesh. Elena let out an involuntary moan and clenched her thighs around the toy.

 _What did I say about breaking something, Elena?_

It was impossibly difficult for Elena to pull her attention away from the throbs of pleasure she was experiencing below to the message on the screen: right, he wanted her to slow down a bit. That was… doable, she supposed. Annoying but doable, to her horny side. She slowed down the direct assault and returned to teasing. Pulling the toy out all the way and just running the head over the lips of her opening. She teased herself slowly for the dominant and sexy Damon. Hopefully he liked the show.

 _Good girl, that's how we play_

She blushed profusely at the comment and continued to tease herself for a while longer yet, rubbing her moist and wanting lips, stifling the joy it was giving her. She finally slipped the toy back inside her achingly, wanting depth and gasped in joy as the pleasure built ever higher. She wasn't sure if she'd been at this for just five minutes, or twenty. The pleasure was building to a point where it robbed her of coherent thought. A pleasured smirk drew across her face as she teased her sensitive walls joyfully. Gasping and moaning now, she tried to stifle her noises to the point her coworkers wouldn't overhear. She rubbed and teased, tweaking her body. The vibrator suddenly pushed hard against her clit and Elena's world exploded in multi-colored lights. Her brain went numb and her whole body pulsed and throbbed with pleasure as she experienced a very long-overdue orgasm. Shaking as her thighs sprayed her essence down her legs, pooling gently around her feet. As the intense orgasm finally subsided she was left gasping for breath, holding the desk for support.

 _Wooooo_ , _damn Elena, thanks for the treat!_

She smiled headily and, pulling her slightly sopped panties back up, slipped them around her sensitive waist again, redressing in a daze. She numbly cleaned the vibrator and returned it to its hiding place, content in the fact that she'd done very well.

The next hour or so was a blur as Elena completed work, still stunned at what she'd done. Just something about the way he begged her, convinced her was so compelling. He just had a personality about him, a way. She wanted to please him. Or maybe she was overthinking this and awash in an afterglow she hadn't had for too long. She gradually collected herself, grabbing a soda out of the mini-fridge _damn Damon even stocked the thing… at least he knows what I like_. She sighed contentedly, allowing the sweet bubbly mixture to carry her back to reality. The phone rang and she shook herself, grabbing it up with a husky "Hello?"

"You sound out of it," Damon's singsong voice was over the phone, teasing her.

"Been way too long since anything made me feel like that…"

"I figured as much," she could hear his smugness over the phone.

"It was incredible," She mumbled.

"I aim to please," He shamelessly took credit for the condition her brain was in. "Anyway, I called to ask if you wanted to do lunch?"

"Lunch?" She croaked out. A quick glance at the clock confirmed her fears, _Oh hell, it's only noon_? Somehow through all her fantasies and play, it had only taken two hours.

"Yes, lunch, I'll order something, we'll dine in."

"I'd love to," She replied without thinking, suddenly famished, and needing to see Damon again.

"Come to my office, you wild thing you." He replied deviously.

"I'm not that wild!" she purred.

"I know exactly how wild you can be" he smiled back through the phone.

She blushed and relented. "I'll see you soon, Damon."

"Sure thing" He chuckled before he hung up.

Elena took a deep breath to calm her nerves, he was so _enigmatic_ , beautiful and sexy and domineering. Somehow he knew just what she wanted before _she_ did herself! She needed and dreaded to know what surprises he had waiting for her just a few yards away. Steeling herself against blatant future eroticism she stepped from the privacy curtain and walked the short, yet ever-increasing distance from her cubicle to Damon's office. She knocked nervously to his excited "Ah, Ms. Glibert, excellent! Come in, come in!" and proceeded inside, she sat down and smiled.

Damon smiled back as the door closed securely behind him. "So how are we feeling?"

"Nervous as hell," she looked up at him. "I've never done _that_ in my office… um, I guess I haven't ever really romanced the founder of a company either, I'm breaking a lot of firsts today"

"You say you're romancing me, hmm?" He smiled and began to pace slowly by her.

"That's what I thought this was, steamy office romance"

"Oh, no, I'm in full agreement with the _term_ you used, Elena. It was just my understanding that it was _me_ who was romancing _you_." His voice took on a more sensual quality.

"I'm…doing a bad job?"

"Now when did I say that?" Damon never lost that boyish, lustful grin. "I merely stated that I was the one romancing you."

"Then how do I romance you?" She began to catch on.

"I thought you'd never ask, come with me." He took her by the hand gently. His grip both soft and firm at the same time.

Elena allowed herself to be led outside his office, " _Oh God, we're going somewhere where people can see us_!" she thought idly as they walked, hand in hand longing for the safety of his private office. On the other hand she felt her thighs clench with excitement at the thought of what he had in store. Even more so with the threat of getting caught. They arrived in the copy room, the very room Elena was almost forced to spend the whole day in earlier. Damon closed the door but didn't lock it.

"Here we are~" his voice teased a bit. He was like a dog with a bone, playful and excited.

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to _romance_ me" he smirked.

"Okay, _Mr. Salvatore_ " she smiled back, attempting to get into the mood. " _How_?"

He climbed up onto the copier and slowly kicked his shoes off. "Like this." She watched as, in a flash his pants were at his knees. Elena had expected as such but to see him just so ready, an obvious bulge in his boxers, left her speechlessly staring.

"I see…" she mumbled slowly.

"Are you nervous, Elena?"

"No…excited…." She whispered. _And shocked, and appalled, and thrilled_.

His fingers deftly unbuttoned his fly and swiftly the treasure within slipped out in the open for Elena to finally stare at in awe. He was exceptionally well hung, and very stiff. The soft skin seeming to tremble in the slightest breeze, the whole organ pulsed in time with his heartbeat. He was circumcised and there was the smallest stain of pre slipping down one edge. His throbbingly-hard penis stood before her, smelling of sex and need and desire, and thousands of other forbidden emotions Elena could not quite quantify.

"Don't drool all over the place, Elena" he smiled, teasingly.

She snapped out of her reverie enough to nod curtly and go back to staring at it in fascination, trying to circumscribe every detail into her memory. Her rational mind short-circuited by a passionate need to please _this_ one man's cock completely. She took a deep whiff of the organ and let out a soft sigh, loving the erotic musky scent. Reaching up she shakily, slowly began to tease his flesh, which gave a jump of pleasure at her touch. She ran one finger experimentally over it, from the base to the head, earning several delightful twitches. She ran her finger around the head some more, bringing a soft grunt from Damon. She wasn't even really doing much yet. Her fingers traced out patterns over his shaft slowly, playfully. Denying him the quick job he may have been expecting.

"You're good at this," he opened his eyes and looked at her, pleased.

"I had to figure out a way to repay the favor from earlier" she grinned at him lustfully.

Her fingers went back to manipulating his shaft, now pumping it slowly up and down in a steady, slow rhythm. Stopping periodically to rub one area more, just slowly and methodically. Damon gasped in joy. Slowly, torturously, she sped up her rubbing, bringing him closer, and closer to the edge. The scent of sex filling the air as she was overwhelmed with passion for this man. All-too-soon she was vigorously pumping his stiff penis as it twitched and pulsed in her hand hotly.

"I'm close!" He gasped after a few minutes.

On impulse, Elena stopped, pulling her hand away and waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

"Why?" He looked at her like a puppy who'd been yelled at.

"Repaying you for earlier" she smirked and grabbed his sensitive dick again. Her fingers running around it sensually quickly brought him to the edge again. Only to pull away again and wait. She repeated this process many more times until he was at heady with pleasure as she was. Finally she gave a few more deft rubs to the cock, allowing Damon the release he longed for.

With a gasp he exploded, his cock leaping in her hands and shooting towards her face in small arcs. She gave a soft start as she felt the sticky, meltingly hot liquid strike her face, her mouth, her lips. She…could taste him now. The salty warm gooey flavor, filled with his musk, his essence. He went partially flaccid against her cheek, still giving soft spurts of warm cum.

"Wow…that was-"he started.

"Not over yet," She smirked and in an instant devoured his penis into her mouth.

"Elena _wow_ " He gasped as he felt himself slide into her moist, waiting throat. Quickly growing hard again at the fantasy before him, he moaned and gave her more access by spreading his legs wider. He shook and moaned, feeling the vacuum pressure and teasing of her tongue.

Elena was in Heaven at this point, he was incredible. If she'd thought his semen was delicious, the source was just as amazing. She quickly slurped up his length again and began to lick all over. Teasing the wet shaft gently with her tongue now, licking and tonguing the skin around the head. While she teased he gently ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, slowly. They found their way to the back of her head and gently controlled it, activating touch sensors all over her scalp. She moaned gently around his length and continued to suck, slowly allowing it into her mouth. Adjusting her gag reflex, as if by second-nature to allow him deeper into her. It was as if her mouth were a gateway to her soul and she was permitting him access. Letting him have everything. _Wait, everything_? _Why not? He's beautiful and kinky and sexy and loveable, and he's into me and my mind, it's worth it._ She manipulated his tortured flesh into a second orgasm, he let out a much more satisfying gasp as he exploded into her throat, convulsing several times as he painted her throat a silky syrupy white. Elena, allowed his seed to fill her mouth for a nanosecond before realizing she needed to swallow. Quickly gulping down all he had to offer she gently teased his head with her tongue as they became one.

Just as she was finishing the last dribbles of seed, she gently lifted her head off his soft penis as he gasped. "I didn't think you'd be able to do that yet!"

"What?" She asked.

"I have… very high sexual stamina" he laughed. "Normally it's not easy for someone like me to get off twice…that quickly."

"I'm…totally up for more" Elena looked at him.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty heady after just this."

"Only because I want you so goddamn bad" Elena admitted.

Damon thought something over for a moment and then nodded. _Yes, that would work_. He quickly hid his already stiffening penis back into his uncooperative boxers, finally succeeding in an erotically piecemeal fashion. Pulling his jeans back up he shimmied his way into them. He grabbed her hand and led her away, _what if they'd left something behind_? Damon wasn't worried, so she shouldn't be. In an instant they were in Damon's office and she heard the click of the lock. A few beeps went off and the office was plunged into momentary darkness followed by a few more beeps, calming overhead lights flickered on and cast the room in a warm glow. "Privacy screens" he smiled.

"Incredible…" Elena mumbled. "It's incredible, but…so fast"

"Then do you want to slow down?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Not a chance!" Elena smiled sexily. She pushed him to a wall and kissed him deeply, passion overwhelming her, her need to taste him again consuming her. She locked lips with him, tongues dancing with joy. Heat and passion enflaming her mind. His mouth was hot and spicy, overwhelming her with cinnamon and mocha tones, _delicious as hell_. She teased his lips and slung her arms around him, gently gripping his shirt, moaning as his hands slipped around her waist. They broke apart painfully for a moment, hands running over one another's bodies. Slowly, sensually unbuttoning each other's shirt.

Damon purred dominantly at Elena as he slid her blouse down, it had barely fallen to the floor before his fingers found and unhooked her bra and it fell to join its discarded sister, revealing her perfect luscious breasts. Damon's hands were drawn like magnets towards her chest and he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth as his hands began to fondle her erotically. Pushing and rubbing, squeezing and teasing. She gasped into his mouth and felt her body give in. She'd managed to unbutton his dress shirt and pull it open when he grabbed her. She looked down at his perfectly sculpted chest – built but not extremely muscular. _And oh so smooth_. She felt his body electrify at her touch and hers explode, twitching as he teased her.

"Damon, it's amazing, please!" She gasped, breaking the kiss, her hands gliding up to rest on his smooth shoulders.

"What's that, my pet?" He smiled provocatively and removed his hands, wrapping them around her head, cupping her head gently.

"More," she whispered. "Give me more, please, I can't stand it any longer!"

"When we're through, you'll have everything, Elena." He smirked.

Elena hummed and pushed forward again, kissing him against the wall, grinding her body against his. Suddenly he found her hands against his, pushing them to the wall, shockingly strong for the mild, if sexually-charged girl. She ground her body against his harder, kissing him as she forced him against the wall. He gasped as her soft breasts framed his neck, in the second he was distracted she'd stood up gently on his feet to lock his legs against the wall. In shock he must have leaned back a bit more. He blushed, unapologetically aroused as she forced her groin against his stiff length. _Three times already_?

"Take me, _Damon Salvatore_ ," She purred into his ear, kissing it.

Damon found his strength and led her gently towards a back wall, the touch of a book and the bookcase slid backwards an out of the way to reveal a hidden room. A small suite bedroom, Elena idly wondered when he'd installed the device but soon found her lips locked with his again as she fell onto the bed, her head hitting a pillow. Her body relaxing as endorphins began to flood over her and take over her mind. Her fingers drifted down towards her pants and underwear to slide out of them but instead hungrily dove towards his instead. Slipping around the rim she gently slid them down and he shimmied out of them partway, his stiffening penis flopping against her and giving her a thrill as the smell of sex filled the small room. He stood up, removing his pants and underwear the rest of the way, stepping out of them he slipped his fingers around her waist and undid her panties, pulling them all the way off to reveal her swollen, ready, pink and wet opening. He was on top of her and instantly she felt herself melting more, _this was about to happen_.

Suddenly in a magical explosive instant, he was rubbing it against her moist waiting lips, making her want every little second. His hands ran down her sides and teased her breasts some more, rubbing and playing. It was like fire in his hands, he was teasing her even at the end of everything, driving her mad with lust and desire.

"It's time to surrender to me completely, Elena" He murmured as he kissed her, passion filling those glowing eyes. Overcome with lust and beauty. "Give me, everything."

Elena softly gave her assent, "Okay," and felt time stop for her in the next instant as he slammed inside her, kissing her more passionately and squeezing her breasts. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as he claimed her for himself the first time. She knew as she felt his thick, pulsing, warm shaft of meat drill into her welcoming, moist folds that she had to have him. She belonged to him now, and she couldn't be happier. This was the man she was looking for. Perfection incarnate. Naughty and cute and sexy. She felt the momentary pain subside into a warm sweet pleasure. He thrust into her gently at first, getting her walls used to his shaft.

"Elena, you're _very_ tight," He whispered. "So…hot inside."

"It's so stiff, it's different, than my mouth…" she was somewhat stunned from pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never felt more alive in my life" She whispered.

"The best is yet to come" he winked and thrust harder into her.

She cried out in pleasure as his shaft buried itself deeper into her insides, then slid away crazily, then back in again. Her groin was on fire with pleasure, he was tickling and teasing every drop of pleasure he could from her sensitive muff. His fingers razed over her breasts with warm, soft precision, teasing her delicate twins with sweet eroticism. Through the pleasure she grabbed onto him and squeezed down onto his shaft. He moaned as well, slipping in and out, foreskin heating up, shaft being teased by her folds, sending electricity through him. The joy of this union bringing him to places he'd forgotten existed any longer.

"How's that?" He asked her deviously.

"Amazing…" Elena whispered and thrust back against him. "Delicious…"

"I thought you'd say as much" he smiled and ran his hands over her belly and thrust into her deeper again, reaching farther into her.

She gasped as he hit her g-spot, without thinking she instantly twitched and exploded in an orgasm she hadn't expected so soon. Her warm honey leaking out around her thighs and coating his dick. She clenched down tightly around his shaft causing him to explode inside of her.

"Jesus, Elena, I'm cumming!" He moaned, kissing her neck and exploding hot male milk into her. Her passage accepted his offering and she felt his life essence soak into her, coating her g-spot and making her leak more as she throbbed with pleasure that radiated throughout her entire body.

"Claim me, give me everything, Damon" she whispered and held him, trembling in pleasure. Soft touches from him slowly relaxed her. He pulled her up into his arms and held her, his shaft still inside her twitching softly.

"Elena, do you like me?"

"I like you…"

"Do you like my penis?"

"I like your penis" she smiled, zonked out.

"Which one do you like more?"

"I love you both" she kissed him.

"I think I'm falling for you as well," he smiled and pushed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Elena Gilbert. You are the most amazing brilliant woman I've ever met"

She felt her heart skip a beat, and her whole body flushed, she was left without words at the indescribable feeling of hearing him say it, to reciprocate her sudden feelings. Damon felt similarly, relieved that he finally found someone who understood him and could provide him the fulfillment and desire he longed for so much. They looked into one another with loving eyes and embraced passionately.

He grinned down at her lovingly, "Hey…I'm hard again"

"Let's keep going" she whispered and locked lips with him.

"Good girl" he smirked and pushed himself back in. Indeed his amazing penis was stiff and ready to go again, pushing into her depths and leaving her a shuddering mess. Her emotions aflame and her body exploding at the passion, she was sure he was going to kill her with all the pleasure she'd experienced today. Her heart was like a jackhammer as she held him and gently thrust downwards into his lap, enjoying feeling his cock pulse and twitch like a pressure valve, _a valve that has to be serviced, tee-hee_ she thought. Her hips twitched again as he rocked her body, it was like his cock was magnetized to her g-spot, finding it instantly and effortlessly. He pushed in and out of her velvet opening and melted her like sweet chocolate, leaving her wanting and gasping with love and desire.

They joined together again and again, her hips bearing the shock of his love, without even thinking about it she lost herself and came again. Something about him. He was so good at bringing her to that special place she needed to be. The slightest sway of his hips and she was putty in his hands. Maybe she'd better get better or she'd never be able to keep up with his insatiable wild and passionate lust. She was still so aroused and felt him jackhammering into her again.

As the minutes ticked by they rode one another and he brought her to orgasm after orgasm, she in turn milked his dick dry. Later, when they finally collapsed into one another's arms exhaustedly he stared into her eyes, and her into his.

"So, how amazing?"

"So very amazing" she whispered and they cuddled together for warmth, fluids of passion drenching them. They became lost in one another and just lay in silence for a time. With a sigh, eventually, Damon checked the clock and slowly pulled himself to a sitting position.

"It's been ninety minutes, we'd better get back to work." He looked at her. "Wouldn't want you to lose your cover now would we"

"You're joking…" she whispered incredulously, feeling the weight of her exhaustion and pleasure bearing down on her. "We did all that in ninety minutes?" _That felt like hours and hours, I didn't think it'd ever end_.

"I'm being honest," He smiled.

They dressed slowly and teased one another, exploring each other's bodies as they cleaned up the office-bedroom to make it look presentable again. Some grooming, deodorant, perfumes and colognes and they were back to looking presentable in no time. Damon glanced at Elena,

"You seem sad"

"I really don't want to leave and go back out there."

"I gave you a fancy office so you'd have protection, you don't need to worry about people causing you trouble anymore Elena."

"I can't shake the feeling that Katherine will find a way to retaliate now that I'm advancing in the company beyond her reach, I don't want to end up dealing with her."

"Is she really that big an issue?"

"Last week I spent a day getting a form signed by hand that ended up being signed electronically later, she refused to wait for the system to reboot."

"Sounds to me like malicious compliance," Damon smiled. "Did you know it's contract-terminating if it can be proven? _Thank you_ for bringing that to my _attention_ "

"Damon…" she whispered. "You don't have to"

"Shh. She'll be gone before you're back in your cubicle" he kissed her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes. "I told you, you're in a position above her, time to start acting like it."

"Yes sir,"

"That's 'Yes sir, Mr. Boyfriend."

"Yes sir, Mr. Boyfriend." she blushed and held onto him.

"Time to get back to work, Elena," he smiled.

"See you tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"You can count on it" he winked and gave her ass a light squeeze, kissing her one last time. She blushed and he smiled at her. She grinned back and nodded "sounds like fun" she turned and left the office, returning to reality and her amazing cubicle.

 _Just another day in paradise._

* * *

 _ **THE END!**_

 **I really hoped you liked my little steamy office romance one shot. If you did please leave a review!**


End file.
